Sneaking A Treat
by 42971
Summary: It's Mulder's Birthday and Scully has baked him a cake.


Title: Sneaking A Treat

By: Katie Lundon

Date: August 22, 2008

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mulder/Scully; MSR

Description: It's Mulder's birthday and Scully has cooked up a treat.

Inspiration: Frosting Brownies.

Everyone and everything belongs to the amazing Chris Carter. :D

* * *

Usually they were out of town on their birthdays, so they would celebrate in some small town diner. The server would usually bring a small scoop of ice cream with a brownie underneath. Of course, there was always a candle no matter what town they were in. This was the first time in years that they were actually home for one of their birthdays.

Scully had baked a cake that morning before work. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to bake a cake, make dinner and then frost the cake before Mulder would arrive for his birthday dinner. Right before leaving, Scully put the cake in the microwave to keep it moist until she got home to frost it. It's was Mulder's favorite. Chocolate. When Scully learned year ago that was his favorite cake she had to laugh. She had no idea until that point that Mulder would be one to like sweets so much.

That afternoon Mulder left the office early. His reason: "Things to do and people to see, Scully. Don't worry I'll be on time for dinner."

Once again he had left her handing. Words tried to form from her mouth to his ears, but for some reason they were caught at the forming part and then spilled to the floor. She sighed as usual before rolling her eyes and going back to whatever business she had previously been attending to. Just a normal day in the basement for Scully.

It was past 4 o'clock and dinner was planned for 7 o'clock. Scully knew that Mulder would show up at least a half hour early only because he would want to watch her cook. The few previous meals she had made for him he had shown up early. She knew that watching her cook was amusing to him. Why, she hadn't the faintest clue. Of course, it had made it's way around and through her mind a few times, but was dismissing when she realized how silly she was being.

The drive was one fully of to do lists going 'round and 'round in her head. Everything from setting the table to making sure the bathroom was stocked with toilet paper made it onto her mental list. The evening before she had stocked up on all the food she would need so that she wouldn't be frazzled tonight. That surely hadn't worked. As she looked at the digital clock in the car her heart began to beat a few beats faster. It was almost 5 o'clock. She thought, "Only two hours !". She was borderline of panicking.

While walking up to her apartment she stopped for a moment. How silly was she being? It's Mulder not the president. He had been to her apartment a million times, seen her at her worst, seen her apartment at it's worst. There was no need to be this obsessive over a dinner.

Calming she walked into her apartment. A light was on, which struck her as odd, but she dismissed it from her mind quickly. As she took off her coat and placed it over the couch she looked into the kitchen. The cake was sitting out on the counter. When she walked closer she realized a piece was missing. She looked at it confused for a moment before turning around quickly.

"Mulder? What are doing..." Scully, once again had lost her words. This time half of them had made it from her mouth to his ear.

There he stood with a plate with the slice of cake in one hand and a fork feeding a bite into his mouth in the other. "This is really good cake, Scully. I was hoping for some frosting though."

She couldn't help shake her head and smile. Of course, Mulder would show up early, find the cake and throw to do lists and plans out of the window. It almost made her feel relieved.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Scully asked while turning on the kitchen light and then taking the frosting from the pantry.

"Oh so there was frosting." His mouth was full, but he knew Scully found it cute.

After shooting his her famous glare she took a knife from the drawer and began to frost the cake. Mulder watched as her body moved from side to side with the motion of the knife. Scully knew he was watching, but she didn't care. She liked when he watched her.

For some reason Mulder could help himself. He walked to Scully and stood behind her, placing his plate and fork to the side on the counter next to her. She slowly and shying looked over her shoulder unaware of what would happy next. Mulder's hand moved to hers which was holding the knife. Gently he began to frost the cake with her. Slowly moving side to side. Scully almost couldn't contain the shivers that went down her spine as Mulder head moved down to her left shoulder. She swore she heard him smell her which caused her eyes to close and breathe in sharply. He knew what he was doing to her.

She was no longer the one frosting the cake. Her hand had stopped and Mulder was the one guiding her now. Unknowingly, her head slowly moved to the right exposing more of her neck and she pressed back against him. Mulder knew he couldn't let himself get too seductive. He noticed her eyes were closed and he still felt her pressing against him. Right before his arousal would be felt by her he took frosting on his finger and put it on her nose.

"Mulder!?" She turned around; trapped between Mulder and the counter. Thinking quickly she took frosting from the cake and put it on his face.

They both laughed, but neither dared to move. As the laughter faded their looks intensified. They were fixated on each other. Breathing began to sharpen and shivers became visible. Slowly their lips met. The soft and tender kiss that was full of years of love and desire soon became more erotic.

After coming up for air, their foreheads met, just like they had in the past. They looked at each other.

"This is the best birthday I have ever had."


End file.
